Trailing Tears
by Alei-Frozen-Ruby
Summary: And, if you love Kish, I will let him take you away. But say one word, tell me you don't want to go with him, and I'll keep you here. I'll fight for you,' Ryou said. Ichigo looked at him in wonder. Could it be? Could he have feelings for her?
1. Broken Heart

So yeah, it's not hard to make up characters for this thing. I've made up a few of my own, which you have seen.

_

* * *

_

A heart is not a plaything

_A heart is not a toy_

_But if you want it broken,_

_Give it to a boy_

* * *

It was a dark and dreary morning. Ichigo rolled over in the covers, not wanting to wake up. The phone rang; it was probably Ryou, checking to see why she hadn't shown up yet. Her tiredness was entirely his fault. Last night, she'd been to go to bed when he'd called, telling her about the chimera anima. So, tired as she was, she'd had to transform and go do her usual "I'm the leader, destroy the villain blah blah blah I'll make you pay" thing. When she'd gotten home, it was around midnight. She'd just sort of wandered into bed, only to discover that Kish was watching her. So she kicked him out, using the whole "privacy" issue. Then Masaya had called, wanting to see if she was all right, which, of course, she was, except for being just a _little_ grumpy. As much as she loved him, the only thought that crossed her head when he came was, _Ima beat ya with a stick if ya don't git out in the ext 5 seconds_. She was rather ashamed of thinking that about two seconds later. Then Masaya had left and Ichigo thought she could finally go to sleep. But, of course, some thing just had to happen right then, as she stripped and slipped into her pjs, crawling into bed, Kish came in and somehow got into the bed with her. Let's just say he left with many cat-scratches. Then Masaya came back again and Ichigo wanted to beat him with a stick really _really _badly, which, of course, she couldn't do because she was madly in love with him. So, as soon as he left, _again_, Ichigo didn't waste any time. She put earplugs in her ears and buried herself in a cocoon of covers. She had fallen asleep to the lullaby of the pounding rain. 

Today was Saturday. She was supposed to be able to sleep in. "nng," she groaned as the alarm clock went off in its eternally chipper voice, "UP AN ATTEM LAZY DAISY!" She groped for the 'snooze' button and went back to sleep. The phone rang again and Ichigo buried her head under her pillow. That seemed to muffle the sound well enough. Then _someone _knocked on the door. Ichigo groaned and buried herself even deeper in the covers. She heard the door open downstairs and remembered that she hadn't locked it. It better not be anyone I know, she though, trying to remember where she'd last left her giant baseball bat. She lazily glowered across the room as rain pounded down from the dreary sky.

She spotted her bat and reached for it. It was _just _out of her grasp. She leaned over and fell out of bed, bringing all the covers with her. She retrieved the bat and crawled back into bed, securing the blankets around herself. She held the bat ready, in case someone should try to interrupt her slumber. Three things happened next.

Masaya walked into Ichigo's room, seeing that the door was open, and thought she was asleep. So he softly kissed her, but, unbeknownst to him, Ryou had entered slightly after Masaya had, and what he had seen was Masaya making out with Ichigo. He walked up behind Masaya and slapped him upside the head. Masaya had then slapped Ryou and Ichigo opened her eyes slightly, wanting to see what was happening, but Kish had chosen to enter once more just then, and Ichigo whipped out her bat. "GET OUT!" She roared at them and started swinging the bat at them. Masaya slowly backed away, but Ryou stood his ground. Kish jumped closer and closer to her, while somehow mysteriously avoiding the swinging bat. He pulled Ichigo close and Ryou wrestled the bat away bat from Ichigo's firm grasp. She hissed at all of them. Kish pulled her close and kissed her. Her face flushed red and slapped Kish. Kish caught her arm and pulled her even closer. Ryou slapped Kish upside the head. "Ow!" Kish moaned, but refused to release Ichigo. Ichigo snatched the bat from Ryou and started beating Kish, only Masaya whisked her away from the alien so she ended up beating Masaya instead. He bore it silently like it was some sort of trial.

Ichigo soon realized what she was doing. "eep!" she squeaked and dropped the bat as though it were a snake. "I- I'm sorry, Masaya!" she cried. "It's okay, Koneko-chan," Kish said and wrapped his arms around her once more. Ichigo pulled away from him with such force that she flew into Ryou's arms. Ryou looked rather surprised, but quickly recovered. "Stop wrecking my employee," he told Kish and Masaya. "What was I doing!" Masaya asked. "I'm sure you did something," Ryou replied. "All of you get OUT!" Ichigo screamed at them with such force that they crashed into the wall. Ichigo opened her door wide and pointed out. Kish just sort of disappeared, doing his teleportation thing. "Oh, and I came to tell you that you have the day off. That's what I was calling about," Ryou said and quickly left. Masaya walked up to Ichigo. Her heart started beating faster, but she didn't do anything. Masaya leaned in and kissed her. She blushed a deep crimson as Masaya smiled at her and walked away. Ichigo smiled to herself, but was still really really tired.

She yawned and crawled back into bed. She curled up next to something large and warm. Sleep crawled back into her head and she realized that the warm thing was moving. Her head was too clouded to figure out what or who was in her bed. She curled up next to the warm moving thing. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind she realized that the thing in her bed was pulling her closer and was putting its arms around her. She snuggled closer to it, whatever it was and it tightened its grip around her. It stroked her strawberry pink hair and she smiled. It then hit her. She realized what was happening and she looked over at the thing in her bed. It had green hair and pale skin and . . .

"KISH! YOU JERK! GET OUT!" she screamed and Kish was seen flying across the horizon and into the sky. Ichigo trembled with rage, but was too tired to hold this grudge just now. But she wouldn't forget it either. She curled up in her covers but lo and behold, a knock at the door. She stomped down in a rage and flung the door open.

"WHADDYA HAVE AGAINST A GOOD NIGHT'S SLEEP!" she yelled. Masaya was thrown across the street and into a tree. Ichigo squeaked. "Masaya! I'm soooo sorry!" and she rushed over to help him. "I'msorryI'sorryI'msorry!" Ichigo kept on repeating as she helped Masaya into the house. He smiled at her. "Ichigo, it's all right. I'm okay," He smiled at her and she blushed. He leaned in and kissed her as the phone rang and lightening shattered the moment. Ichigo clung to Masaya. He chuckled and put his arms around her. Thunder boomed and Ichigo moved even closer and Masaya let her. Then Ryou's voice came onto the answering machine, "Hey, Ichigo, the other girls and I are taking a celebratory cruise. Call me when you get back and let me know if you wanna come." and the machine clicked. Ichigo made a move to go to the phone, but Masaya held on firmly as the rain pounded down. "Um, Masaya, I would like to go to the phone," Ichigo informed Masaya. He looked down at her.

He pulled her closer until his body was pressing against hers. "M-Masaya?" She asked, full of fear as lightening flashed. He leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth. Ichigo blushed and giggled. Masaya kissed her once more, for longer. Ichigo smiled and looked up into his eyes. He licked his lips and smiled back, it was an awful creepy smile, though and it frightened Ichigo. She backed away from Masaya and jumped as thunder boomed. "What's wrong, Ichigo?" He asked. "N-nothing," she stammered and the rain poured down harder. Masaya pulled her close again. There was a crash in her room and Ichigo felt a ray of hope that it would be Kish. Surely he would save her from Masaya. The creepy one kissed her again and began to unbutton her pjs. Ichigo's eyes widened in realization. She broke of the kiss, but only a small squeal escaped her lips before Masaya pulled her into a deeper, harder kiss.

Steps came silently down the stairs as Ichigo tried to wriggle away from Masaya, who had succeeded in unbuttoning her shirt, but was now trying to pull dow her pants. Ichigo was doing her best to keep them from coming off. Kish happened upon the scene and stood in shock. Ichigo ripped herself away from Masaya's lips long enough to shout, "Help me!" and Masaya kissed her forcefully.

Kish's eyes burned with anger and he cried, "Get away from Koneko-chan!" and he released an attack upon the vile one. Masaya let go of Ichigo long enough for Ichigo to get out of the fire range. She hurriedly buttoned up her shirt again and stood behind Kish, letting him protect her. "You okay, Koneko-chan?" He asked. Ichigo nodded and transformed. Kish fired once again upon Masaya and Masaya was knocked out of the house and into the rain. Ichigo and Kish ran out into the rain to see what had become of the now outcast Masaya.

* * *

Ryou heard a loud explosion over the sound of rain and he looked over to discover it was coming from near Ichigo's house. _Stupid Masaya_, Ryou thought, figuring this was all Masaya's fault. So Ryou got an umbrella and got into his car. Ryou arrived in time to see Ichigo and Kish use a combination attack on Masaya. He looked at them questioningly, before deciding the death of Masaya was a good thing, after all, now Ichigo would have to turn her attentions to someone else after having loved someone for so long.

* * *

Ichigo glared at Masaya's dead body, infuriated. Never. Never again. Never again would she allow herself to love. Tears welled up in her large pink eyes. Never again would she allow someone to take up as much of her life as _he _had. Never again. She would not allow herself to fall for anyone again. Not ever. A single shining tear slid down her cheek, a warning for the flood which would soon follow. She clenched her fists and locked her arms by her sides. Never again would she fall in love. Never again would a boy do that to her. Not ever. Three more tears slid down Ichigo's cheeks. She trembled slightly. Not again, never, not ever. More tears slid down her cheeks as she de transformed and stood there. Trembling, tears streaming down her pale face and her hands clenched into fists. 

Kish looked at Ichigo. He floated down and put his arms around her. "It's all right, Koneko-chan," he murmured, but Ichigo pushed his arms out. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted and ran off. Kish looked after her. He sighed and teleported out.

Ryou watched all this with fascination and drew a conclusion. "She loved Masaya. Masaya did something, and she killed Masaya with the help of Kish. So now she doesn't want to love anyone else. Is it a lost love sort of thing? Or is it . . ." and he ran after the cat-girl.


	2. Drenching Ryou

**Trailing Tears**

Ichigo ran through the rain and detransformed. She was soaked to the bone. Salty tears rushed down her cheeks. She ran through the park and splashed through puddles. Her socks and shoes were soaked through and through, as was every other part of her. Ichigo shivered, but refused to run home, where an empty house awaited her.

The violence of what she and Kisshu had done wracked pain throughout her heart. The only one who could ever have comforted her, whether she like him or not, was dead. No one would ever be there for her and she'd have to live the rest of her life as a nun. Rough chilling winds swirled around her.

Ichigo dodged through the trees and around the sand box and playground. She ran past the lake with the duckies and crashed into something warm. She looked up to find herself looking into Kisshu's golden eyes. She gulped, momentarily stopped. Kisshu pulled her close to hug her, but she pulled away with an angry cry and ran off.

Ichigo was blinded by the rain and her salty tears as her legs carried her deeper and deeper into the park. She couldn't go home. Not to that empty place. It would haunt her forever if she stayed there. What she had done. Who she had done it with. Why she had done it. The tears spilled faster as flooding memories flashed before her eyes. Memories she had no wish to remember. Memories she wished would die.

She covered her eyes with one hand, trying to stop the flood of tears. She ran blindly through the park, not caring where she was going, just so long as it was away from there. Images of Masaya floated through her mind. Masaya smiling, Masaya thinking, Masaya's voice telling her everything was okay. That everything would be all right. The feel of his touch as he held her hand. Ichigo cried harder and it seemed that the rain fell down harder also.

Ichigo ran and ran and ran until she felt her legs would carry her no farther. They felt like they were wieghted by lead as she used the last of her strength to climb up a large leafy tree. She curled up in a tight ball, willing herself not to fall asleep quite yet. She sneezed and made herself as comfortable as she could be in a tree while it's raining. There she collapsed from weariness into a chilling troubled slumber.

And that was where Ryou found her, sodden and wet and having a troubled sleep. He scratched his head, wondering how to get her down. A shiver crawled up his spine as he sensed someone behind him. RYou looked down and saw a shadow behind him. He turned around and saw Kisshu, the enemy. Ryou narrowed his eyes. Kisshu smirked and floated up into the tree.

Kisshu surveyed his sleeping Koneko- chan. She was there, sodden, soaked, shivering, and sleeping. How pretty she looked just then. Kisshu gently picked her up and held her body close. Ichigo stirred slightly, snuggling into him for warmth, wet as he was. Kisshu smirked down at Ryou again and opened his mouth to say something when a small projectile came flying at his head.

Ryou seethed with anger and threw a pebble at Kisshu. Then he realized that if the rock hit Kisshu, the alien might drop Ichigo. The rock suceeded in hitting Kisshu, it hit him pretty hard at that. Kisshu dropped Ichigo and yelped in pain.

Ryou rushed forward and caught Ichigo. She sneezed and curled up into a tighter ball. "You bastard!" Kisshu raged. Ryou took off while Kisshu was still yelling at him and rubbing his head.

Ryou ran down the street, throughly soaking himself more so than he already was. He splashed through puddle and hastened by Ichigo's house, where a small crowd had gathered around Masaya's body. He heeded that not and ran through the dark alleyways, avoiding crowded streets which might hinder him. He arrived at the cafe and entered through the back door.

Ryou was suddenly sorry he had told Keiichiero it was all right for him to go visit his neice in the americas. Ryou grumbled a bit at himself, knowing he could do next to nothing about it. He trudged up the stairs with Ichigo, who sneezed again, sensing the rise in temperature. Ryou placed her on a couch and grabbed two towels.

Ryou began to dry Ichigo off with a fluffy pink towel. He cleaned off the rain and Ichigo curled up into a ball. Ryou straightened her and finished drying off her arms, feet, face, and neck.

But then there remained the task of drying off the rest of her body. Which would include removing her clothes and actually touching what was underneath them. This would also inblue getting her into a fresh set of clothes. Ryou hesitated as his fingers lingered over heralready open shirt.

Well, he reasoned, it was already unbuttoned, and she couldn't get that mad. But it would be wrong. Very morally and ethically wrong. However, if he did not, Ichigo might get sick. Ichigo coughed and rolled over. Too late. Well, it would prevent her from getting sicker.

---------------few minutes later after debating-----------------

Ryou noticed that Ichigo was shivering and placed a blanket over her form.Ryou then went into the bathroom. There, he dried himself off and changed into fresh clothes, not wanting to get Ichigo wet. He looked around for something she could wear, but found nothing suitable, so he wrapped her up in a blanket.

Ryou went back into the room where Ichigo was and found that she had curled up into a ball once more. Ryou gently picked up the Ichigo bundle and placed her on his bed. He lit the fireplace there and then spread out Ichigo's body and tucked her in beneath the sheets and other blankets.

Ryou then slowly walked down to the guest room, where he literally fell down on the bed and was alseep before his head hit the pillow.


	3. Enter Kisshu

**Trailing Tears**

Kisshu watched from a window as Ryou undressed Ichigo, dried her off, and covered her with a blanket. _Stupid Shirogane. Shouldn't have covered her._ Kisshu thought. He perched upon a branch and watched as Ryou wrapped Ichigo up and took her to his bed. Once she was there and properly covered with all the blankets, Kisshu smiled as Ryou went off to another room and fell asleep.

Kisshu teleported over to the window and wrestled it open. When it finally budged he thought, _I should get a medal for this. _And then a vision entered his head as he stepped inside. _"We award you this medal for opening Shirogane's stupid window and stealing Ichigo from his house" _Kisshu smiled at the thought and then slapped his head. "I am _so _stupid," He said to himself. "I could've just teleported in." He sighed. Well, what was done, was done and could not be re-done.

Ichigo sneezed and rolled over. Kisshu froze, thinking she might've awakened, but that was not the case. He sighed and floated up to her head. he looked down upon her and thought about taking her back to the ship, but remembered she had no clothes. She would need them for the wedding. He frowned at this slight detriment, but remembered that _he _would be the one supplying the clothes.

Well, he could always just pick Ichigo up in the blankets and steal them too. Kisshu smiled. That was it! He'd steal the blankets along with Ichigo. He leaned over and carefully wrapped his arms around the blanket smothered Ichigo.

------------------------------

Ryou slept lightly. There was a soft banging sound. Ryou awoke from his slumber, but kept his eyes closed, listnening for other sounds. There was a slight mumbling coming from the room in which he had placed Ichigo. Ryou opened his eyes slightly and quietly slipped out of bed.

Ryou quietly crept up to the door and peeked in. A strangely dressed person stood over Ichigo. he had deep green hair and was . . . floating? Wait a minute. Ryou shook his head to clear his mind. The person leaning over Ichigo was the alien! Ryou's brow furrowed.

_Calm thyself,he may just be checking in on her._

_What do you mean "checking in on her"! This is Kisshu, the pervert!_

_Calm down, he might just be wanting to make sure Ichigo's safe._

_Kisshu. Is. A. Pervert._

_Kisshu has the sense not to take her away from here._

_Kisshu. Is. Madly. In. Love. With. Ichigo._

_So? She might catch a fatal sickness and die from it if he took her away._

_Does he know that? NO!  
_Ryou continued to argue with himself.

That is until he saw the alien bend over and pick up Ichigo. . . . and the blankets. Ryou growled slightly, but put on a calm cover as he stood and entered the room silently.

Kisshu spun around guiltily, but quickly changed his expression so he was smirking at Ryou. "Put her back, Kisshu," Ryou commanded.

Kisshu turned his face toward Ichigo, but his golden eyes remained on Ryou. "Why should I?" Kisshu asked.

"Because she could die if you don't leave her here," Ryou explained locking eyes with Kisshu.

The alien looked down at Ichigo and brushed her bangs away from her face. He stroked her forehead, which seemed uncommonly warm. "How could she? As far as I know, she could just be catching a common cold," he replied.

Ryou shook his head. "No. She had a cold when she was running in the rain. It evovled into pneumonia once she fell asleep and now she has a fever on top of all that," Ryou placed one problem on top of another, going and going on about every sickness he could think of.

Kisshu raised his eyes brows and looked down lovingly at Ichigo. "How do I know you're not lying?" Kisshu asked. Ichigo sneezed and moaned. Her face took on a slightly reddish tint and she tried to roll over, but couldn't.

Ryou quirked an eyebrow. "Do you not see the sickness? She is deathly sick," _Okay, so I'm exaggerating. But not _that _much. Okay. Maybe a little more than that. . ._

However, it seemed to work. Kisshu set Ichigo back down. "All right, I'll leave her here, but on one condition," Kisshu said. "And what would that be?" Ryou inquired. "I get to stay here too," Kisshu ordered. "No, absolutely out of the question," Ryou stated. Kisshu reached his hand toward Ichigo. "I only need to be touching her to teleport her away with me," Kisshu threatened with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Fine, but only until Ichigo is well once more," Ryou bargained. "Fine," Kisshu agreed. "You'll leave here the minute she is well again. Understood?" Ryou asked. "Yea-yeah, whatever," Kisshu said rolling his eyes. "She gets well, I'm gone. Yadda yadda yadda, fine okay whatever," Kisshu replied. Ryou nodded and said, "Come on, I'll show you to your room." Kisshu stroked Ichigo's forehead once more, but none the less, followed Ryou out.

Ryou led him down the hall to the guest room where Kisshu immediately plopped down upon the bed. "So, what do I do now?" Kisshu asked. "Well, Ichigo's asleep and I'm going to go back to sleep. You could watch a movie downstairs, or you could go to sleep. You could explore the house or cook something if you're hungry. But please, don't go into any locked doors," Ryou informed Kisshu. The green-headed alien nodded. "Fine, whatever."

Ryou walked back down the hall. He paused at the door of Ichigo's room and looked in. He walked up to her bedside and put the blankets more securely around her. She coughed and opened her hazeleyes. "Ryou-san?" She asked. Ryou looked down at her and let the faintest of smiles grace his face. "Shh, Ichigo-chan. Go back to sleep," He commanded in a soothing tone of voice. Ichigo smiled and closed her eyes, quickly falling back asleep.

Ryou exited the room and walked down the hall to Keiichiero's room. Keiichiero would be back for a while, so he wouldn't know if Ryou spent a few nights there. He threw back the covers and pulled them up over his head as he fell into bed. His eyes were closed and he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	4. Ichigo Awakes

**Trailing Tears**

Rain pattered against the window as Kisshu flopped down on the bed. He didn't know why he had let himself be persuaded to leave Ichigo. To stay in a human's house, least of all, _Shirogane_'s house. The thought was slightly infuriating. How low had Kisshu let himself sink? He placed his hands behind his head and pondered this. He listened to the rain, pattering down on the roof. He looked out the window at the grey-blue landscape. There were so many changes here on Earth. Nothing like the spaceship. Kisshu ceased to think about the spaceship, Pai, Taruto, Shirogane and everything else. The only thing that existed in his world was the rain as he closed his eyes. Then, even that vanished as he fell asleep.

------------------

Ichigo room was grey-blue. Ichigo herself was was the only dot of color with her magenta hair and fever flushed cheeks. Ichigo stirred under her covers and rolled over. She sneezed into her elbow and rubbed her eyes with her hands. She blinked twice and looked around. _Where am I? _Ichigo wondered to herself as she looked around. She looked outside and began to remember what had happened. Masaya had tried to rape her. Kisshu had saved her. _Kisshu saved me._ But this wasn't the space ship. She bet money on it. She looked around and spotted some papers on the night stand next to the bed. She leaned over and looked at them. Ryou Shirogane. Ichigo's eyes flared and she took a sharp breath. She fell back in the bed and the realization dawned on her. _I'm in Ryou's room! Why am I here!_

She then lifted the blankets a tiny bit and looked down at herself. Her eyes enlarged and she pulled the covers up around her. Herblack cat earspopped out, as did her tail. _Why that little pervert . . . Darn you, Ryou! _Ichigo thought angrily. She let her head sink back down on the pillow as she thought it over. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in the rain. Ryou must've carried her down to his house! However, she would have been soaking wet so, to dry her off, he would've had to . . .

_darn you Ryou!  
There's a perfectly logical reason he did this._

_Pervert!  
You would've gotten sick if he hadn't done it._

_I'll never forgive him!_

_Calm thyself, Ichigo. At least it wasn't Kisshu._

_Bah. Kisshu wouldn't undress me!  
Oh, really? Is that what you think?_

Ichigo wore herself down arguing with herself and listened to the rain. She watched the drops pelt down on the window and snuggled deeper into the covers. Quiet footsteps echoed down the hallway and Ichigo's hazel eyes darted to the door. Her cat ears twitched and she watched patiently. A familiar green haired alien entered the room.

Kisshu? Why was he here! Ichigo pulled the covers up farther, eyeing the "mischevous" alien suspiciously. "Ohayo, Koneko-chan, you are finally awake, I see," he commented. Ichigo nodded and coughed. "But it seems, Shirogane did not lie. You seem to be somewhat sick, Koneko-chan." Ichigo nodded and asked, "What did he say I have?" Kisshu smiled in his smirking Kisshu way. "You'll have to ask blondie himself, Koneko-chan," he answered. Ichigo nodded, finding that reasonable instruction. Kisshu leaned over her and pecked her on the cheek. Ichigo didn't have the strength to glare at him, much less yell at him and shriek to the world that he was a pervert.

Kisshu straightened and looked at her oddly. "Aren't you going to yell at me or something, Koneko-chan?" He asked. "hmph!" Ichigo grunted and rolled over. Kisshu smirked and commented, "I should kiss you more when you're sick, Koneko-chan. It seems almost as though you liked that." Ichigo grunted again and pulled the covers up over her head. "Well, my dear Koneko-chan does not wish to talk to me, so, alack, I fear I must leave," he said very dramatically and floated out. Ichigo peeked through the covers to make sure he was gone. She sighed with relief and pulled the covers off of her head.

Kisshu floated down the hallway and made his way through the upper floor, opening doors to rooms and "toying" with odd gadgets. Eventually, he found the room Ryou was sleeping in. Kisshu stepped into the room and a loud beeping commenced. he quickly withdrew his foot and hid outside Shirogane's room.

Ryou woke up to the sound of Keiichiero's alarm clock. He rolled over on his stomach and groped about with his hand until he slapped the button which turned off the alarm. He slowly got out of the bed and looked down at himself. Oh yeah, fell asleep in my clothes. Ryou shrugged and walked down the hall, indending to retrieve some of his clothes from his room. He could also check up on Ichigo, but just to make sure Kisshu hadn't done anything to her. He entered the room and rifled through the drawers, extracting undergarments and socks. He then walked up to the closet and quietly opened it, pulling out a vest and a pair of pants.

Ichigo watched Ryou quietly, not knowing if he knew if she was awake. A coughing fit overtook her and Ryou dropped his clothes and was at her side in a moment. He sat her up and patted her back. Ichigo stopped coughing and asked for a drink of water. Ryou nodded and hurried down to the kitchen. He soon returned with a glass of ice water. Ichigo took the cup and drank gratefully. Ryou stayed a few seconds to make sure Ichigo was alright with the water and then left to take his shower.

Ichigo was slightly angry with herself. She had meant to ask Ryou where her clothes were. Ichigo let it go within a second's notice and contrived to go back to sleep. Heat kept her from becoming comfortable. Ichigo sighed and drank more water. She popped an ice cube in her mouth and removed three of the five blankets covering her. Under the last blanket and the sheet, she curled up and fell into dreamland.

Kisshu watched Ryou close his bathroom door and heard the shower turn on. He floated down the hallway once more and stopped at Ichigo's room. He floated in and found a heap of blankets next to the bed. Ichigo was catnapping under a blanket and a sheet. Kisshu wondered if it was normal for a sick human to toss off many blankets. He looked at the peacefully sleeping Ichigo and bent over her. He tucked loose strands of her magenta hair behind her ears and brushed her bangs off her forehead. "Sleep tight, Koneko-chan," he whispered in her ear. Ichigo stirred slightly and smiled in her sleep. Satisfied, Kisshu left Ichigo in favor of food.

Ryou found Kisshu in the kitchen. The alien looked lost. He was gazing around the room, trying to figure out what to do first. Ryou walked by the alien and stopped at the fridge. He opened the freezer side and took out a box of frozen waffles. "Do you like waffles?" Ryou asked Kisshu. "What are waffles?" was the green aired alien's response. "I'll make you two," Ryou decided. "Are they toxic?"Kisshu asked. "Well, I eat them almost every morning and they haven't poisoned me so far," Ryou said. "Bah, that's what you think," Kisshu commented darkly. Ryou shrugged and popped four waffles in the shiny toaster. "Watch those. When they come up you can eat two of them," Ryou instructed and rummaged through the fridge in search of margarine and peanut butter.

The waffles popped and Kisshu jumped. He touched one and instantly withdrew his hand. _Ow, hot hot hot! _Kisshu thought. Ryou came back over with a small jar of margarine and peanut butter. Ryou took down two glass plates and placed Kisshu's waffles on one and his on another. He spread his waffles first lightly with margarine and then more thickly with peanut butter. He popped them in the microwave for a 30 seconds and then took his plate to the table. Kisshu followed Ryou's example and sat down. He cautiously sniffed the waffles and picked one up. "Just eat it," Ryou commanded. Kisshu took a delicate nibble off of the one he was holding. He chewed it for longer than Ryou thought possible for a bite that small before swallowing it and wolfing down the rest of his waffles. Ryou ate his breakfast at a steady pace, then said, "I'm going to check on Ichigo." Kisshu excused himself saying, "I will relieve you of that burden." Then he teleported out. Ryou sighed and prepared an breakfast worthy of a sick girl.

Kisshu approached Ichigo's room and peeked in. Ichigo was breathing soundly and she appeared to be sleeping. The alien walked in and leaned over the sleeping girl. Her cat ears twitched and her magenta hazel eyes opened. "Kisshu?" Then her eyes widened as she fully awakened. "EEEE! Get out of here, you pervert!" She yelled, clutching the blanket and sheet. Kisshu smirked. "Why? I'm not _doing _anything," he smiled mischievously. Ichigo glared at him and he smirked at her. "Kisshu, what's all the yelling about!" Ryou thundered as he walked in with a tray of breakfast for Ichigo. Kisshu looked at the ceiling and said, "What yelling?" Before wlaking out. He popped his head back in the doorway and said, "Don't worry, Koneko-chan, I'll be back."

Ryou shook his head and sighed. He set the tray down on the nightstand and said, "Here's your breakfast, Ichigo." He started to walk out. "Wait," Ichigo called. Ryou paused. "Yeah?" "Um . . . where're my clothes?"


	5. Ichigo's Clothes

**Trailing Tears **

Ryou had anticipated this question, although since Ichigo would not be getting out of bed for a while, he had thought she would not need her clothes for a while. In that mind set, he had sent her clothes home and had planned on asking one of Ichigo's friends to bring some of her clothes over. "Well?" Ichigo asked. "I sent your clothes back to your house. I was going to go call Retasu and ask her to bring some of your clothes over," Ryou replied. Ichigo's face turned red with fury. "Why did you do that?" She screeched none too softly at him. "Quiet, Ichigo, or your fever will rise. In any case, they were soaking wet, and when they dried they were all wrinkly. Not to mention they were unsuitable for sleeping in," Ryou defended himself. Ichigo pouted and let herself fall back on the pillow. "Don't call Retasu.Minto has a key to my house, call her. Tell her to bring some PJs and regular stuff," Ichigo commanded with a wave of her hand. Ryou nodded, glad that Ichigo had not put up more of a fight than that.

Ryou walked out into the hall and was about to dial Minto's number when Kish appeared behind him. "What 'cha doin'?" Kish asked. Ryou fumbled with the phone and, without looking at Kish, answered, "I'm calling Minto to bring over some of Ichigo's clothes from home." "Why didn't you just ask me?" Kish asked. Ryou dialed the numbers and as the phone was rining, he answered, "Because, quite frankly, neither I nor Ichigo trust you enough to bring back suitable clothes." Kish glared in fury at the back of Ryou's head. "Why is that!" Kish demanded. "Because you're an alien pervert and you'd probably end up brining back her bathing suit or her underwear or something like that," Ryou cut his answer short as Minto picked up. Kish teleported out as Ryou turned his attentions to the phone. "Moshi moshi, this is Aizawa Minto speaking." "Minto, this is Ryou," he answered. "Shirogane? What do you want?" Minto's voice sounded weary. "Listen, I need you to pick up some of Ichigo's clothes and a pair of pjs from her house. Ichigo thinks you have a key to her house," Ryou said. "Fine. What does she need?" Minto asked. Ryou paused. "Underclothes, socks, shoes, and, um, stuff?" Ryou guessed. He heard a noise and could've sworn Minto was rubbing her temples and groaning. "Fine, I'll bring over two outfits and two pairs of pjs," Minto decided. "Ichigo also has a fever, could you bring over some of the medicines also?" Ryou asked. "Hai. And I'm also going to bring over a sweater or two for when she gets well. She'll want to walk around again and probably go outside. I'll be there in an hour," Minto answered. "Good," Ryou said and heard a click on the other line, then the dial tone. He hung up and walked back upstairs to let Ichigo know that her clothes would come in an hour.

Kish teleported into Ichigo's room. He looked under the bed and in the desk drawers. "Where's that thing she keeps her clothes in?" Kish wondered out loud. He twisted a golden knob and peeked in the bathroom. Cosmetics and grooming items were liberally spread across the counter and two fluffy pink towels hung on a silver rack. He pulled his head back out and looked around the room. He saw a shelf with many random items on it: a rubber duck, a beaded bag, a pair of dirty socks. Kish turned and spotted the large wooden dresser with its many dark wooden drawers and golden handles. There were two half size drawers at the top and five large drawers below them. Kish opened one of the smaller drawers first. He peered inside and found many pairs of socks. Pink socks, white socks, lacy socks, ankle socks, socks to match every holiday of the year. He shuffled through the drawer looking for a plain pair of socks. "Why does she have so many socks!" Kish thought to himself. He finally pulled out a pair of white lacey socks with some frills on top. He didn't bother to push the sock drawer shut as he opened the other drawer. He smirked mischievously as he pulled out a lacey pink pair of Ichigo's underwear. He put it on top of the dresser along with the frilly socks. Kish dug through the underwear drawer and found a lacy baby pink bra for Ichigo to wear and placed it with the socks and underwear.

Kish pushed the drawer halfway shut and opened the large drawer below it. It was filled with t-shirts and pairs of shorts. He pulled out a white shirt with a pale blue siamese cat on it. In a chinese looking script, it read, 'Purrr-fect'. He threw it on top of the dresser and pushed the t-shirt drawer shut in order to get to the drawer below it. The third drawer he skirts and skorts and a pair of overalls along with a pair of hiking boots. Kish ignored the boots and rooted through the drawer. He pulled out a mini skirt that was blue like water and tossed it up with the others. He pushed the drawer shut and pieces of skirt got caught between the dresser and the drawer. The green headed alien pulled open the next drawer and found Ichigo's pajamas. There were fluffy pink ones with paw prints running all over it. There was a giant black night shirt with a picture of two hands drawing each other and there were several otherpama pants,tops, and nightshirts. A few nightgowns were neatly folded at the bottom. Kish pulled out a pale pink nightgown, upsetting everything that was on top of it. It was made of a thin, breathable material, had small puffy sleeves and an empire waist (for those who don't know, an empire waist is when the waist line is right below the bust). Delicate pale pink lace was sewn onto the bottom of the nightgown as well as the v-neck collarand puffy sleeves. Kish envisioned Ichigo in the nightgown and kicked the drawer shut. He scooped up the rest of the ensemble he had picked out for his Koneko-chan and was about to teleport out when he noticed another door next to the dresser. He opened it and smiled mischievously. As he looked over the contents of the closet, his ears picked up someone walking up the stairs. "Oops, out of time," he said. He grabbed a dress off the rack and teleported out as Minto opened Ichigo's bedroom door. Minto looked around suspiciously, but upon finding nothing but a room clearly in need of organizing, she let it go.

Ichigo rolled over under the covers and stretched out. Ryou had said Minto would be by in an hour. _Please let there be no traffic, _Ichigo prayed. Then Kish teleported in, hiding something behind his back. Ichigo jumped, then looked at him suspiciously. "Bet you can't guess what I have," he sang and walked to the foot of the bed. "Do I _want _to know?" Ichigo asked. "Yes, especially since it concerns your clothes," Kish replied and floated not too far above Ichigo. "I hope you didn't _do _anything to my room," Ichigo threatened. Kish rolled his eyes and sarcastically replied, "Yes, Ichigo, I blew your room up and there's nothing left." Ichigo's eyes bugged. "WHAT?" She shrieked. "Of _course_, I didn't blow your room up, Koneko-chan. I brought you your clothes!" And Kish brought out the clothes he had chosen from behind his back. He dropped them on the bed and kissed her. Ichigo pushed him away and looked at the clothes. She pushed the dress away and held up the nightgown. "You brought me the nightgown?" Ichigo asked. "It'll look better on you than any of the other pjs," Kish teased and jumped back before she could try to do anything to him. Ichigo glared daggers and threw the nightgown on top of the dress. She nodded to the shirt sighed at the mini skirt, but didn't throw it on the nightgown and dress. Ichigo took one look at the underclothes and fell back on her pillow. She pulled it up and held it on top of her face and screamed. Kish smirked at the muffled scream and when Ichigo appeared to be done, he floated up to her, pulled off the pillow and kissed her again. Ichigo raised her hand to slap him, but he caught it, smirked and left. Ichigo crossed her arms and pouted. "Minto _better _get here soon . . ."

The doorbell rang and Ryou assumed it was Minto. He walked up to the door and was twisting the knob when he heard Ichigo shriek, "WHAT?" He sighed and opened the door. As he assumed, Minto was standing outside. Her driver held a black umbrella above her, that neither she nor Ichigo's clothes would get wet by the light drizzle. "Konnichiwa Minto. Come on in," He said and stepped aside. Minto and her butler walked in. "I'll show you to Ichigo's room," Ryou informed Minto and led her up the staircase. Kish floated down the stairs humming some sinister tune. Ryou ignored the alien. "I see the birdie's here," Kish commented as he passed Ryou. "Why is _he _here?" Minto demanded of Ryou once Kish was out of earshot. "Well, it's a long story, but the end of it is that Kish threatened to take Ichigo away," Ryou said. Minto nodded. "What did you tell him?" She asked. "I told him Ichigo might die if she was taken away," Ryou siad smugly. "But a fever can't kill a person, and neither can pneumonia," Minto stated. "He didn't know that," Ryou said defensively and stopped at Ichigo's door. "Ichigo's staying in your room?" Minto asked. "Long story," Ryou evaded Minto's question and opened the door to let her in. Minto walked in and pulled the door closed behind her. Loud laughter came from inside the room and then a yell of, "MINTO! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Ryou stopped and wondered what was going on, then remembered his phone conversation with Kish and went to go hunt down a certain spinach haired alien . . .

Minto wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry Ichigo, but it _is _rather funny, I mean _come on_. I didn't even know you _owned _lacey underwear," and Minto started laughing all over again. Ichigo pouted. "Did you bring me clothes?" She asked grumpily. Minto nodded and her laughter died down to a chuckle. "I found all of this stuff in a suitcase. Naturally I assumed you'd want the suitcase," Minto said. She spilled all the clothes from the bag and then pulled the large strawberry patterned suitcase out. Ichigo immediately thought of Masaya. "Why were all these things packed up anway?" Minto asked. Ichigo sighed. "I was going to stay at Masaya's while my parents were gone," Ichigo said. "_Was_? What happened?" Minto asked. "Well, things, like you'd expect from Kish, only Masaya did them and then I got mad and then Masaya was dead," Ichigo said. Minto put an arm around Ichigo. "It's all right, Ichigo," Minto said. Ichigo shook her head. "No, it's _not_. I _killed _Masaya! I _murdered _a person, a human being!" Ichigo sobbed. "And then I ran away and caught a cold and I don't know what to do . . ." Ichigo sobbed. Minto glared at her. "What do you mean 'I don't know what to do?' ! You are Ichigo Momomiya,leader of the Tokyo Mew Mew! You will get better, and then you will forget about that Masaya and you will leave your life open for other boys!" Minto said. "B- but I vowed never to love again," Ichigo said quietly as she dried her tears. Minto looked Ichigo in the eye. "Well then, either break your vow or become an old maid with many cats," Minto said. Ichigo nodded. "Good, good. You see my point. Now, come, you must get dressed and go downstairs," Minto said, ruffling through Ichigo's clothes to find something suitable. "But I'm sick. I have a cold and I think I might have pneumonia," Ichigo complained. "A small cold is no reason not to go downstairs. And I highly doubt you have pneumonia. You sure don't act like it anyway," Minto replied. Ichigo nodded. Minto threw a shirt at Ichigo. It landed in her lap and Ichigo looked at it. Then a sweater hit her in the face. Ichigo pulled it off. "Hey!" She complained, but before she could say anything else, a pair of underwear and jeans hit her and a bra landed nearby. "Wear those," Minto commanded. Ichigo nodded and gathered up the things. She paused before getting out of bed. Minto sighed and found a bthrobe among Ichigo's things and tossed it to the cat-girl. Ichigo put it on and walked into the bathroom.

When Ichigo came back out, Minto was measuring a thick green go into a spoon. "What's that?" Ichigo asked with a sinking feeling. "This is a tonic, in case you have pneumonia. It's also guaranteed to make your cold go away within a week," Minto explained and gave the spoon to Ichigo. "Do I _have _to drink it?" Ichigo asked. "Yes, you do," Minto said firmly. Ichigo pinched her nose and swallowed the tonic in one go. Ichigo felt as though she was going to throw up. The pink haired girl ran back into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. Minto nodded. "A common reaction," She said. Ichigo glared at her. "Am I gonna be doing this all morning?" She asked. Minto shook her head. "No, that only happens when you have your first dose. Anything else you throw up is your fault," Minto said. Ichigo nodded, relieved. Minto walked back to her bag and pulled out a bag of cosmetics and grooming items, which she tossed at Ichigo. "Use these," Minto said and began walking out the door. "Where are you going?" Ichigo asked. "I'm going to go tell the guys you'll be down in a few minutes," Minto said. "No, I want to catch them off guard," Ichigo said. "Are you trying to take revenge?" Minto asked. "Maybe," Ichigo answered and vanished inside the bathroom. Minto smiled. "I'm leaving, Ichigo," Minto called. "Okay!" Ichigo called back. Minto opened the door and closed it carefully behind her.

Ryou silently crept up behind Kish, but the alien teleported out before Ryou could tackle him. This had been going on for a while. Finally Ryou gave up and went into the kitchen to grab a snack. Kish was already at the table eating a bananna. Ryou grabbed an apple and sat down across from Kish. They sat there glaring at each other for a while. "So, why did you go to Ichigo's house?" Ryou asked casually. "I was getting some clothes for her," Kish answered and took another bite of his bananna, then froze. His ears twitched. "What?" Ryou asked. "They're talking about me," Kish said. "How do you know that?" Ryou asked. "I always know when someone's talking about me. And it _is _them, unless you've got people hiding out here and I don't know about them," Kish said. "Have you been snooping?" Ryou asked. "Why, Shirogane, I don't know what you're talking about. All I did was a little teleportation exploring," Kish said and walked out. He paused by the door, "Oh, and by the way, nice lab." "What did you do to my lab?" Ryou shouted. Kish teleported out without giving an answered.

Minto turned around and found herself face to face with Kish. Minto almost cried out, but resisted the urge and instead pushed her way past. Kish followed her down the stairs. "How's Ichigo doing?" Kish asked. "She's doing as well as she going to be doing," Minto replied and kept her face forward. Kish nodded and grinned mischievously. "So were you two talking about me up there?" Kish asked. "Ichigo may have mentioned you, why do you ask?" Minto inquired. Kish shrugged and left her alone as she reached the door. Minto twisted the knob and exited.

Ichigo sat on the bed. "I don't _have _to go downstairs," She told herself.

_You know you want to . . ._

_No I don't._

_Ryou and Kish are down there._

_So?  
You want to see them fight over you._

_No I don't. That'd be mean._

_How many girls have a really smart and handsom guy and a perverted alien fighting over them?_

_But I won't be able to love any of them. I vowed._

_So? It'd be fun._

_But I don't want to hurt them._

_Don't worry, Ichigo, you'll be fine._

Ichigo sighed and told herself she was hungry and was going downstairs to get a snack. Only to get a snack. Not to watch Kish and Ryou fight over her. Maybe.


	6. Rivalry

**Trailing Tears**

Ichigo walked down the stairs as silently as she could manage without looking like she was trying to be quiet. She into the kitchen where she found Kish poking about in the cupboards. He pulled out a bag of ho-ho's and peered at them, trying to figure out what they were. Then Ichigo watched as he look out the other doorway, apparently watching for Ryou, then quickly opened the bag, took one out and stuffed the bag back in the cupboard. He took a small nibble of it. Footsteps echoed in the hallway and he quickly shoved it all in his mouth. Ichigo supressed the urge to giggle and took a bannana from the bowl on the center of the round table. She peeled it and began doing some poking of her own, searching for a cup. Kish noticed the sound of the cupboard shutting and turned around to face Ichigo. "Ichigo?" He asked. She turned around. She swallowed her bite of bannana and said, "Who else?" "But you're supposed to be up there, in bed!" Kish argued. Ichigo smirked at him. "Minto gave me some medicine and I'll be healed soon. She said I could come downstairs," Ichigo said and turned back to the cup search. Kish walked up behind her, watching her. "What're you looking for?" He asked as Ichigo crouched to search the lower shelves. "A cup," She answered. Kish bent over her, looking at the shelves also. About then Ryou entered. He glared at Kish. "What did you do to my lab!" He demanded. Ichigo stood. "You did something to his lab?" She asked. "Ichigo! What're you doing down here? You're supposed to be in bed!" Ryou exclaimed, upon noticing her. "Kish said something like that too," Ichigo said thoughtfully, then walked over to the other side of the kitchen, looking through those cupboards. "Why are you going through my kitchen?" Ryou asked, after watching her for a few seconds. "I'm looking for a cup," Ichigo replied, and took another bite off her bannana. Ryou walked over to a cupboard not far from Ichigo and pulled out a glass. "Here," He said, handing it to her. Ichigo blushed slightly and took it.

She opened up the freezer and fridge, now searching for ice and water. Both were somewhat empty. "Ryou, are you planning on going shopping anytime soon?" Ichigo asked. "Yes, I was going to once you were asleep again," Ryou replied. Ichigo nodded and pulled out a pitcher of water from the fridge and filled her glass half full. She pulled a few ice cubes from the freezer and they clinked against her the glass sides of her cup. Both boys were being strangely silent. She glanced back at them and found they were glaring at each other, like what Syaoran and Sakura's brother always did in CCS. Only Kish was hovering, thus towering over Ryou. _It's hard to seem formidable when you're the short one_, Ichigo thought as she turned shut the freezer and fridge. She sipped her water and took another bite of her bannana. "Ryou, can I watch some TV?" She asked. Ryou and Kish stopped the stare down and looked at her. "Of course you can, the remote's on the couch," Ryou responded. Ichigo walked out of the kitchen and toward the TV. Kish quickly caught up to her and Ryou followed, with the intention of making sure Kish didn't _do _anything to Ichigo. Ichigo sat down on a fluffy red couch across from the tv. Kish flung his arm across the top of the couch behind her. Ryou sat down on the other side of Ichigo, flicking Kish's arm away and leaning against the arm rest. Ichigo looked around for the remote, and upon not seeing it in plain sight, turned to Ryou. "Where the remote?" She asked. Ryou got up and walked over to the tv. He looked behind it and on the sides and finally looked underneath the plasma screen. "Here," He said and tossed it her. Ichigo caught it with ease and flipped the tv on as soon as Ryou was out of the way. She flipped mindlessly through the billions of channels. _Shirogane has 500 channels, but nothing to watch . . ._ Ichigo thought and finally decided on an Inuyasha re-run.

Ichigo began to feel thirsty and looked around for her cup of water. "What are you looking for?" Ryou asked as he noticed Ichigo looking around, and then looking slightly grumpy because she had not found what is was she was looking for. "I'm thirsty and I can't find my water," Ichigo replied. Ryou rose from the couch saying, "I'll get you a new one." Kish looked over and said, "Nah, it's okay Shirogane, I'll get it." Ryou looked at him skeptically. "I don't trust you in my kitchen," Ryou responded and left. Kish teleported out and there was immediatly a large crash from the kitchen. And then Ryou's voice yelling, "KISH!" Then Kish quickly floated back into the living room with his arms behind his head. He glanced back at the kitchen and sat down beside Ichigo. "I've been banned from the kitchen," He commented. Kish and Ichigo turned their eyes to the tv, where Inuyasha and Kouga were fighting over Kagome. Ichigo felt Ryou sit down beside her and she turned to him. He handed her a glass of ice water. "Here's your water," He said. Ichigo blushed lightly and took it. "Arigatou, Ryou," she thanked him. She took a sip of the cold water and kept the glass in her hands. Kish closed his eyes and pretended he was asleep. Ichigo glanced at him and was surprised to find him asleep. She poked his side. The alien boy smiled slightly, but it quickly vanished. Ichigo got a mischevous idea in her head and smiled evilly to herself. Ichigo tickled his sides and Kish burst out laughing. "Stop, Ichigo please!" He pleaded with her. Ichigo kept on for a few more seconds, then stopped. She chuckled to herself and to Kish it sounded positively evil. Ryou, not knowing quite what to do, said, "I'm going to go food shopping now." Ichigo rose.

"Bye, Ryou. Come back safely!" She called. Ryou looked back from the front door. He smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be back," He reassured her. Ichigo smiled and sat back down, turning to the tv. She heard the door shut behind Ryou and sighed. Kish looked at her. "What?" She asked. He took her chin in the crook of his finger and brought her face near his. "I love you Ichigo, more than you know," He quietly said. Ichigo's eyes widened and she prepared to strike him for surely he would kiss her. But. . . nothing happened. Ichigo pulled her head away from his hand and looked at him. He watched her and finally put his arms behind his head and feigned sleep. Ichigo stayed silent for a moment then poked Kish. A smile twitched on his face and slightly opened his eyes. He poked her back and Ichigo poked him again. Then he closed his eyes and poked her. Ichigo growled and suddenly remembered Kish's weakness. She quietly scooted a little closer to the alien and tickled him. She just couldn't resist. Kish burst out in laughter and tickled her back. Ichigo's laugh was like silver bells to his ears. Ichigo tickled him back, knocking him onto his back. The laughing alien reached out and tickled her with a sudden lunge, putting himself on top of her. He tickled her unmercifully and she laughed harder, with tears streaming down her face. Kish finally listened to Ichigo's pleas for him to stop and he relented. Ichigo, still giggling, gasped for air.

When she had caught her breath a realization hit her. Kish was on top of her. She looked up at his face and into his eyes. He smiled in a boyish way, his golden eyes sparkling in the floursecent lighting. Ichigo blushed and looked away. "What is it, koneko-chan?" Kish asked, concerned. "Nothing," Ichigo replied and started to sit up. Kish got off her and sat up, not in the least embarassed by what had just taken place. Ichigo sat rigidly then stood and walked over to the window. She looked out on the drizzling landscape, listening to the pitter-patter of rain on the window. Kish stood quietly behind her. She was reminded of her vow. Not to fall in love. Ichigo smiled sadly to herself, that just might not be possible. She stood there watching the rain for a while, with Kish standing behind her.

Her ears pricked up as she sensed Kish move back to the couch. She yawned and walked out. Time for a cat-nap. Ichigo pushed the power button on the television remote and left it on the arm of the couch. Kish watched her with his golden eyes. "Where're you going, Koneko-chan?" Kish asked teleporting in front of her. "I need a nap," Ichigo said and yawned again. "oh," Kish said. Ichigo placed her hand on the banister, but Kish wrapped his arms around her waist and teleported. Ichigo felt as though she was moving through a mist. Then they landed in Shirogane's room (which Ichigo was using), Ichigo found that her face was a deep shade of crimson. She tried to pull away from Kish, but the alien spun her around and kept her in his arms. He pulled her closer, closing the space between them. He looked into her amber eyes and she, if unwillingly, gazed into his golden ones. Kish leaned in toward her and was about to do something when the door opened and slammed shut. "KISH YOU BETTER NOT BE IN MY LAB!" was the first thing the couple upstairs heard. "Ichigo, I'm back!" came Ryou's less angry shout. "I'm up here!" Ichigo shouted back. Kish held her a little closer as Ryou's steps pounded up the stairs. Kish let go of Ichigo as Ryou's steps approached the doorway. Ichigo stumbled back and tripped over her suitcase and fell backward onto the bed. Then Ryou came in. "Kish . . . what are you doing?" Ryou asked. "Nothing I don't normally do, Shirogane," Kish answered and teleported out.

Ryou walked over to Ichigo. "Are you all right?" He asked. Ichigo nodded. "I'm fine, just a little rattled," She replied. Ryou sighed and nodded. He sat down beside her. There was a moment of silence and Ichigo was acutely aware of how close he was sitting to her. "Ichigo, what do you feel about Kish?" Ryou finally asked. Ichigo covered her mouth and sneezed. Ryou handed her a tissue. She blew her nose and threw the tissue away. She sat down on the bed and sighed before answering. "I'm not sure how I feel about Kish. It's just been really . . . confusing and I don't know," Ichigo said. Ryou turned her face toward his. "Please, tell me," He asked her. Ichigo looked into his electric blue eyes and saw something she rarely ever saw there: concern. Concern for herself, for Ichigo. But not as a weapon or anything else. As a girl. Ichigo blushed. "Kish wants to take you away once you're well," Ryou said. Ichigo gasped. "He said that?" She asked. Ryou looked at the wall and then down at the floor. "No. He has not voiced his opinion, but I can see it in his eyes, Ichigo. He wants to whisk you away and if you feel you love him, then I won't stop him," Ryou answered Ichigo's hanging question. Ichigo was rather shocked to say the least, but not as much as she was sleepy. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Watch him the next time he's with you. Look him in the eyes and find it. It's there for you to see," Ryou responded. Then he stood and ruffled Ichigo's magenta hair. "But not right now. You should take a nap," He advised and walked out of the room. Ichigo laid down with her head on the pillow and fell into a troubled sleep.


	7. Hospitalized Boyfriend

**Trailing Tears**

Ichigo was both troubled and flattered by Ryou's concern. Could this mean that he had feelings for her? Ichigo wondered this, and then thought about how often he was mean to her. And then she thought about Kish and wondered if he would really try to take her away. Ichigo figured that it was not out of his boundaries, but, he wouldn't do it without her consent. He would not force her to go with him, as he might with another. Ichigo rolled over on the bed and closed her eyes, thinking about these things as she drifted off to sleep.

Ryou stepped out of Ichigo's room and looked down the hallway. Upon not seeing Kish, he walked down the stairs to the TV and sat on a large comfy chair, watching the rain. The pitter patting of the rain grew monotonous, but it wasn't like Ryou cared. He sat quite still in that comfy chair watching the rain. He thought about what he'd said to Ichigo. He hadn't even planned it, it'd just, come out. Surely now she suspected his feelings. All the other times, he'd somehow managed to keep it secret, but, this time . . . Ryou sighed and leaned his head on his hand. In his mind's eye he saw memories of Ichigo: the red headed one smiling, growling, annoyed, dizzy with happiness . . . he'd seen every side of her. He knew her and had observed her and talked to her, testing her reactions to things. Then Ryou's thoughts turned to Kish, whom he now viewed as a rival. Kish, the mischievous alien. Ryou didn't exactly hate the alien, but felt something close to that. Maybe a great annoyance. Ryou wondered shortly where Kish had gone and a small part of him screamed to find Kish, but a much stronger will told him to stay put. To stay put and watch the rain.

Kish, the mischievous alien, watched from above as Ryou left Ichigo's room and walked downstairs. Kish teleported into the kitchen, which led into the living room, and watched as Ryou settled himself. The alien watched a bit longer to make sure the blonde wasn't going back upstairs. Then Kish smiled and teleported into Ichigo's room. He crossed his legs Indian style and sat on the air at the foot of Ichigo's bed, watching her sleep. After a while, Ichigo yawned, and stretched her arms. Kish prepared to teleport out, but stayed as Ichigo only rolled over and continued to sleep. Kish ventured a bit further toward Ichigo's head and sat down on her bedside. Ichigo must have sensed his presence and mistaken him for someone else, or else she just rolled over and found him where she wanted to roll. Either way, Ichigo's head ended up on Kish's lap, her body curled up around the pillow she was supposed to be sleeping on. Kish was mildly surprised, but enjoyed himself none the less as Ichigo slept on him. He looked down at the sleeping beauty before him and pushed a few of her bangs off of her face.

Ryou sat quietly on the large black chair, thinking about Ichigo, when there was a knock on the door. When the knocking persisted, Ryou got up from the chair and walked over to the door, in no great hurry. He opened the door and found Retasu, Purin, Zakuro, and Minto out in the rain. "Konnichiwa, Shirogane-san," Retasu said. Ryou nodded and moved aside to let them in, out of the flurry of rain. Retasu gratefully stepped in and took off her large deep green poncho. "It's about Ichigo," Retasu said. The other three mews also came in, Minto shaking out her black umbrella on the porch and setting it carefully by the door; Zakuro shrugging off her rain coat and Purin unsnapped her raincoat and dropped her umbrella on the floor by Minto's. If Ryou thought anything, he didn't betray it. He kept a cool exterior, knowing that Retasu could not possibly know about Ichigo's being at his house. They stood across from each other in the entry way. "Well?" Ryou asked. "Do you know where Ichigo is? She's been missing for a while now. None of us have been able to find her. The last we saw her was when she blasted Masaya, then ran Kish came and . . . and . . . and then she ran away into the park and no one's seen her since!" Retasu sobbed. "Have you contacted her parents?" Ryou asked, worried that they might come home early, and everyone would find out that Ichigo had just been healing at his house. Sleeping in his bed . . .

"No, not yet. There is no reason to if she's just been at a friend's house, or if she's just wandering around somewhere, after all, she did hospitalize her boyfriend," Zakuro commented. Ryou's eyes widened. "Hospitalized? I thought he died," Ryou said. "He almost did, but apparently, he was transforming into a human and so he's caught between alien and human an' he's too weak to transform into one of them, and all he does is sleep and ask for Ichigo, na no da!" Purin said all in one breath, then took in a large gasp of air. "Whoa there, slow down and repeat that to me again," Ryou ordered, slightly confused. "After the fight, before we figured out Ichigo was missing, the Blue Knight appeared again in Masaya and overpowered Deep Blue. From the Blue Knight, Masaya tried to transform back into himself, but found he couldn't. Something's wrong with the transformation process and he cannot fully access his human self. He's currently stuck in a cross between Deep Blue, Masaya, and the Blue Knight. We managed to sneak in past the press and security," Here Zakuro trailed off and saw a two second flashback . . . .

_Zakuro, Purin, Retasu, and Minto, dressed up in Tokyo Mew Mew costumes, approached the hospital. Photographers, as well as other people and medical personal crowded around them, believing them to be the original Tokyo Mew Mew. They slipped inside Masaya's room for a few seconds. The room was dark and the only thing they perceived was a voice moaning, 'Ichigo . . . No. I've hurt my strawberry . . . '_

Retasu picked up where Zakuro had left off saying, "And all he does is cry out for Ichigo. I think he knows what Deep Blue did to her." Purin nodded in agreement. Ryou's stomach twisted in a knot. Masaya was alive. Ichigo would want to see him. She'd feel a need and he'd steal her back . . . he'd keep her for his own once she was in his domain. No. Ryou decided. Ichigo wasn't going to see him. She didn't even need to know he was alive. Ryou nodded. "Thank you. I'll tell you if I find her," Ryou said as the girls said good bye and headed out into the rain once more. Ryou watched the car vanish down the slippery street, and then closed the door. He pressed his palm to his forehead and said to himself, "Who'm I kidding?"

Kish looked down on Ichigo softly, watching her sleep so peacefully. "You know, I almost like you better when you're sleeping," Kish said quietly, so as not to wake her. Kish listened to the pitter patter of rain as he watched Ichigo peacfully sleeping before he began to doze off lightly himself. His ears pricked up when he heard a loud shouting. Sounded like . . . the yellow one, Kish decided. He tuned into what they were saying in time to hear that Masaya was alive. The alien teen immediately stopped listening and glowered at the door. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from him," Kish whispered to Ichigo, as though she could've heard him. In respose, the sleeping beauty moved higher up, causing Kish to lie on his back. "So this is the way you want it?" Kish asked as he scooted down so he could hold Ichigo more comfotably. Kish listened to the rain and watched Ichigo sleep. It would be so easy to fall asleep here. But she wouldn't want that. No she wouldn't. Kish lay awake and pondered what to do to the pitter pattering of the rain. Finally, the alien yawned and stretched his arms, and, forgetting where he was, fell asleep.

Ichigo felt warm, safe, and cozy. She hadn't felt this way in forever. She heard a slight murmuring and snuggled closer to . . . whatever it was, she really didn't care at the moment. She cuddled up to it and drifted back off into dreamland. As she slept a small song played in her dreams . . .

_A heart is not a plaything_

_A heart is not a toy_

_And if you want it broken,_

_Give it to a boy . . ._

Images of Masaya, Ryou, and Kish floated around her. _No_, Ichigo's dream-self said. _I cannot love you. Any of you. It can only lead to destruction_. Then the images changed to feelings and Ichigo remembered how she felt when Kish held her, kissed her. How she felt when Ryou had talked to her before her nap. How Masaya had made her feel every day. Could she really give all that up?


	8. Magic Kiss

**Trailing Tears**

"_ . . . and if you want it broken, give it to a boy." _Ichigo awoke suddenly, a seed of fear in her heart. The vow she had made so long ago came back to her. " . . . _I shall never love again . . ._" Ichigo tried to move, but found something firmly claming down her arms and pinning together her legs. She looked down and realized the thing pinning her arms wasn't a thing at all, but a human arm. A very pale human arm. She looked down and found a pair of legs was wrapped around her own. Her first thought was, _Ryou, dang you. I'm gonna kill you for this. _After struggling for a minute, then looking up at the person's face, her second thought was, _Kish, gosh-dang it. That's even worse. _Ichigo struggled some more, but found, that in his sleep, Kish was very strong. So, Ichigo pouted for a while, then managed to turn around so she was facing Kish. A blush rose to her cheeks and she found herself highly uncomfortable being this close to Kish. Then, quite suddenly and catching Ichigo off guard, Kish brought his mouth to hers and ksised her. Ichigo's eyes widened in a mixture of shock, fear, and rage. When Kish finally ended the kiss, he said, "Have a nice nap?" Ichigo slapped him. Kish let go of her and commented, "Well, I guess I deserved that." Ichigo stood up on her knees and towered over him on the bed. She opened her mouth and . . .

Ryou was contemplating what to do with the new information about Masaya. He could just ignore it. Never tell Ichigo. Or Kish. Well, maybe he could tell Kish, Ryou thought with a half smile as he imagined Kish going after Masaya's blood. No, Ichigo wouldn't want that. He watched the raindrops hit and slide down the window. He was viciously jarred out of his reverie when a piercing screech came from upstairs. Ryou jumped, toppling over the chair and swinging his arms to keep his balance. Ryou's eyes flared with anger as he bolted up the long staircase leading to his room. Whatever Kish had done this time, he was gonna pay for it. As Ryou came closer to his door, the screeches took on the form of words. Ryou caught, "sleep . . . peace . . . dare" then a slapping sound and another screech of rage. He flung the door to his room open and found Kish holding up a pillow as a shield while Ichigo raged over him, giving him a screeching lecture on what Ryou knew not. "How dare you sleep with me!!!" Ichigo raged and continued on. Ryou froze and stared at Kish. That explained why the both of them were on the bed and Kish was half way under the covers and looked kind of rumpled. Ichigo looked ready to kill him. Ryou ran up behind Ichigo and leaped up. He grabbed her around the waist and tackled her to the bed. Ichigo twisted her body to look back and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Ryou. But the surprise quickly faded. She struggled to escaped but Ryou got on top of her and pinned her to the bed. "Let me go," She ordered. "Don't kill Kish. His royal pettiness doesn't deserve to die . . . yet," Ryou added after a second. Ichigo sighed and glared at Ryou. Finally she grumbled, "Fine." Ryou got off of her and the bed. Ichigo glared and both of them and huffed downstairs. Kish and Ryou looked after her. Ryou glared at Kish and said, "Don't even think there's gonna be a next time."

Ichigo curled up in a corner by the window. She knew it was a childish act, but she pulled the drapes around her, hiding her from the prying eye, or in this case, Ryou and Kish's eye. She curled up and tried not to cry. They loved her so much, and she knew it. Why was she toying with them? Why could she not just tell them that she couldn't . . . wouldn't allow herself to return their love? A single tear slid down Ichigo's cheek. Why couldn't she be normal, like everyone else? Why did she have to kill her boyfriend? Ichigo worked hard to keep the tears from flowing freely. She heard feet padding down the staircase. She bent her head over her knees and curled up tighter, trying to keep from making any revealing sound. And that dream. Where had that scary rhyme come from? The more Ichigo thought about it, the sadder she became. She was sad because she couldn't bring her boyfriend back to life. She couldn't love the two people who loved her most. She was being selfish by refusing to tell those two people she could never love. Ichigo unknowingly let the tears slide down her cheeks. She sniffled and buried her head in her knees and gripped the drapes. She heard Kish say, "Ichigo?" Then nothing. Footsteps faded away and silence settled in. Ichigo slowly let go of the drapes and crossed them over her knees. She rested her chin on her newly positioned arms and tried not to think about anything at all. But the more she tried not to, the more she thought about Kish, Masaya, and Ryou and all the feelings that bubbled up inside of her when they were around.

Kish searched frantically for Ichigo. He hadn't meant to fall asleep with her. It was just so peaceful up in that room with the rain and the atmosphere and then she'd snuggled up to him and he just couldn't resist. Kish looked under tables and in different rooms, calling out Ichigo's name. He felt badly about what he'd done, but why had she just run out? She usually just got mad at him and yelled at him, but this was different. He couldn't figure out where she was unless . . . Kish's eyes bulged and he began to search faster and more frantically. Something must've gotten to her really bad because, as he replayed the scene in his mind, Ichigo seemed more scared than mad. And as she had left, her eyes had seemed glossy, as though ready to cry. Kish's heart raced and he looked even more wildly.

Ryou looked high and low, in all the nooks and crannies that Ichigo could be hiding in. He searched through the lab, the kitchen and the living room. He didn't really understand what was going on and it bugged him. But for Ichigo, he was willing to put it aside. He finally flopped down on his bed after the hour it took to search everywhere for Ichigo. He sighed heavily. He understood that what Ichigo was going through was big. He'd understood it nearly from the beginning, when he'd taken her from Kish and brought her to his house. Killing Masaya had to have done something for her, even though her personally did like Masaya, he understood that Ichigo loved him as much as Ryou loved her. Masaya had returned Ichigo's love, in all of his forms, each in their own way, which was one of the reasons Ryou hated Masaya. His love ran so deep that even his alter egos could feel it running through them. But if Masaya was alive and looking for Ichigo, Ryou should take Ichigo to see him. But then, she'd be gone. Out of Ryou's reach forever, no doubt. No. Now that he had found her, that he had a chance of getting her, he could not give her up. Ryou simply could not bringer himself to do it.

Kish settled in the living room, away from Shirogane so he could think. Ichigo had to be down here somewhere. He looked out the window at the rain. She couldn't possibly have gone outside, could she? Kish wondered. No, she was too sick. But if she had, she'd be . . . Kish shook his head to clear the thought. He sat in silence, listening to the rain, nearly sick with worry. He stood to look through more of the house when he heard a small sniffle. He paused and listened. There it was again. Kish followed the sound over to a coner, between the chair and the couch and the wall. He looked down and saw a pair of pale feet with the cuffs of soft lavender pj pants. Kish floated down into the nook and held the heavy curtains to the side. And there she was. Sniffling with a few tears streaking her face. "Ichigo . . ." Kish said softly. Ichigo turned away, unwilling to talk to him. "Ichigo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," Kish apologized and placed his hand on her shoulder. Ichigo didn't shrug it off, so he supposed that was a good sign. "I . . . I can't," Ichigo said quietly. "What do you mean?" Kish asked. Ichigo turned her head toward him. Her eyes glistened with tears. "I'm sorry," She said quietly, trying to hold back the tears which wanted to flow so freely. "What can't you do?" Kish asked softly, looking into her sad hazel eyes. Ichigo turned around to fully face him. "I . . . I . . . " Her voice crescendoed and wavered. "Ichigo, I love you. Let me care for you. Tell me what's wrong," Kish said in a soothling voice.

Ichigo felt her heart burst. He loved her so much and she couldn't even tell him she couldn't love him. Her heart burst with sadness and she stopped trying to hold back the tears. They flowed freely down her pale cheeks and her eyes squeezed shut. "I'm sorry," She bawled and tried to stand up, to run away, but Kish wrapped his arms around her and drew her to him. Ichigo resisted lightly, then gave in. Her arms fiercly around him as she cried onto his shirt. Kish gently stroked Ichigo's soft hair with one hand and tried not to cry himself. Her crying moved him in ways no one else could if they tried. He shut his golden eyes as Ichigo cried in him and he sat with her in that dark corner between the wall and the furniture. _Let me take away your pain, Ichigo. Let me love you as no one else can, _Kish thought.

As she cried Ichigo's felt her heart breaking. There were two wonderful boys around her, loving her and she couldn't return it, no matter how much she wanted to. She hugged Kish tightly and sobbed for what she had to hold inside. For what she had not the backbone to tell him. Tears flowed from her eyes and soaked his shirt. Kish's hand stroking her hair was so soothing. She wanted to stay with him in this position forever. He loved her. He truly did and she cried because not only did she know this, but she knew she couldn't love him back. Ichigo suddenly couldn't take it. She grew afriad of what might happen if she stayed in his arms for much longer. She broke away from his light grasp and leaped over the chair and couch. She ran out of the living room and up the staircase hoping to find some sanctuary. Some place of rest. Any place offering her peace.

Kish was susprised when Ichigo suddenly stood up. He got up and reached out for her, but was too slow. He jumped up into the air and flew after her. He caught up with her ont he staircase and grabbed her wrist. Ichigo whipped around and twisted out of his grasp, then continued running, but Kish caught her again. She slapped him and struggled away. Kish stood in shock and silence. How dare she! And all he wanted to do was help. Kish stood there for a moment, trying to stop the building anger.

Ichigo ran into Ryou's room, where she had been sleeping and slammed the door behind her. Ryou bolted up at the sound of Ichigo slamming the door. "Ichigo!" He exclaimed. Her magenta head was bent and her shoulders were moving up and down. She sank to the floor. Ryou jumped off the bed and knelt beside her. "Are you all right?" He asked. He only got sniffles in return. "Ichigo?" He asked quietly. He lifted her chin gently with his hand and saw her tear streamed face. "Ichigo . . . " Ryou trailed off.

These two boys. They were so much alike. Ichigo tried to turn away from Ryou and any help he would inevitably offer. But the weeping and emotional strain was quickly tiring her out. "Did Kish do something to you?" she heard Ryou ask. The most she could do was shake her head and cover her ears. His name brought back the new memories of what had just passed between them. Something she wanted to forget. Ichigo wanted to forget everything that had happened since she'd come to Ryou's house. No, since she and Kish had killed Masaya. "I k- killed him," Ichigo sobbed. Ryou was startled. "Who? Kish?" He asked. "No, Masaya!" Ichigo almost shouted. "It's my fault he's dead. Not his. N- not Kish's," Ichigo blurted out. Ryou reached out toward her and said, "No, it's not. You were--" but Ichigo slapped his hand away and looked at him through tears of self pity, sadness, and anger. "No. I killed him. It's my fault he died. And-- and , and n-now . . . I- I . . . I," Ichigo burst out into tears again and was unable to complete what she wanted to say. She hadn't been able to tell Kish either.

Ichigo turned to bolt out the door, but Ryou grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and spun her around to face him. Ichigo struggled away and tried to run. Ryou tackled her onto the bed and more tears spilled from Ichigo's closed eyes. Ryou climbed over her and held her face by the chin. "Ichigo, look at me," Ryou commanded in a clear firm tone. Slightly startled, Ichigo opened her eyes, glossy with tears and looked into his electric blue eyes. "Ichigo, Masaya attacked you. What you did was out of self-defense. It's not your fault you injured him," Ryou told her. Ichigo hiccuped. "B- but--" Ryou glared at her and let go. Her eyes began to fill with tears again. Ryou sighed. He leaned in close to her face and said quietly enough for only her to hear, "Ichigo, forgive me." Ryou looked at her crying eyes, but did not allow second thoughts. He pressed his lips firmly to hers. Ichigo's eyes flew open at the sensation. Ryou pulled back and watched as his kiss worked like magic. Ichigo stopped crying and became sleepy as the inital surprise wore off. She looked up into Ryou's crystal blue eyes and said, "Arigatou, Ryou." Ryou smiled softly and leaned in again. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and ruffled her hair. "Take a nap. The crying must've worn you out," Ryou advised as he left and shut the door quietly behind him. The cold feeling of fear was washed away from her heart by a soft warm feeling of love.


	9. Deciding factor

**Trailing Tears**

It was still raining the next day. Ichigo had been sitting on her bed and thinking about the previous day's events. Her crying on Kish, Ryou's kiss. But mostly she focused on the news that Masaya was alive. If Ryou was right, then she could take back her vow. She could _love _again. But what if he said that to calm her down? No, he'd been serious. He couldn't have lied to her. Ichigo's ears pricked up as she heard footsteps. _Well, _she thought. _I'm about to find out._

Ryou carefully opened the door and stepped in. He closed the door behind and stood in front of Ichigo. "Well, are you feeling better?" He asked. Ichigo nodded. "And I was wondering about what you said yesterday before you . . . kissed me," Ichigo blushed, but continued. "Is Masaya really alive?" Ryou winced, but nodded. He'd known she'd pick up on it and knew it was only a matter of time. "Well, I know it's a lot to ask, but, could you take me to see him?" Ichigo asked. Ryou sighed. How could he resist her? Those large hazel eyes bored deep down into his own. "Are you sure?" Ryou asked. Ichigo nodded. "Then . . . I will," Ryou finally said after a fashion. Ichigo smiled and said, "I'll be down in fifteen. Okay?" Ryou nodded and left the room, feeling rather down cast. He was letting her go. How had that happened? But he knew the answer. It was cliche, he knew.

Ryou walked over to a sleek black car. He opened the passenger side door for Ichigo. "Well? Get in," He said. Ichigo nodded and climbed in, then buckled the seat belt. Ryou climbed in the driver's side and started the engine. A platform lowered them to ground level and the car drove out of the back of the cafe. It quickly turned onto the road.

Ryou stopped the car and drew out a large black umbrella. He opened it and walked around to Ichigo's side, letting her out. the cat-girl jumped out of the car and walked with Ryou under the umbrella. "Ryou, are we going to the hospital?" Ichigo asked. Ryou said nothing as they approached the large white building. He and Ichigo climbed the steps and entered. He shook his umbrella off and closed it. "We're here to see the alien," Ryou said to the nurse. Ichigo's heart pounded with fear. Had Ryou betrayed her? "Ichigo . . ." Ryou started. But Ichigo closed herself to him and pitied herself. Ryou stopped at a doorway. "We're here," He said and opened the door for her. Ichigo walked in and gasped. On the bed sat someone she had never seen before, yet knew so well. Too well.

The boy on the bed had long blond hair, as long as deep blue's and as golden as the blue knight's hair. The ears were alien, but his eyes opened a slit and she saw Masaya's own. She took a few steps toward the alien in the bed. "Masaya?" She asked. He smiled. She was happy he was alive, yes, but she was also afraid. Fearful of him. She would never have from him what she once had. This brought tears to her eyes. "I'm sorry," She whispered and started for the door. Ryou held her arm. "Ichigo, you came to talk to him," Ryou reminded her. Ichigo looked up at him. "Why do you want me to do this? You hated Masaya," She replied. Ryou shook his head. "It was an extreme disliking, brought on by jealousy," Ryou admitted.

Ichigo wiped her gathering tears away and turned toward Masaya. She slowly took steps toward him. "Masaya, I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry you almost died because of me. I'm sorry for all that's happened," Ichigo apologized, her voice trembling and gathering tears threatening to fall. From the bed Masaya took her hand in his. Ichigo placed her other hand on top of it. "Masaya-kun, I'm sorry," She said as two tears rolled down her cheeks. "Ichigo, it's all right. Please don't cry," Masaya said and reached to wipe away her tears with his free hand. "No, it's not all right. Look what I've done to you," She said and more tears. Masaya pulled her down and Ichigo sunk to her knees. She rested her head on his chest and Masaya stroked her hair.

"Ichigo, I can't be with you anymore," Masaya commented. Ichigo's eyes drifted up to his face. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I'd like to break up with you," Masaya said. His heart broke as he said it. But it was the only way. He needed to protect her. Ichigo pushed herself away from him and the tears on her cheeks seemed to mulitply. "Why, Masaya?" She pleaded. Masaya turned away, unable to face her. "For reasons of my own," He replied, but his head screamed otherwise. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her he was joking, that he really did love her, that he wanted her. But he didn't. He stayed silent as he heard the rustle of ribbon and the tiny tinkle of the bell he'd given her. He heard it land lightly on the bed. "Sayonara, Masaya-kun. I hope you live well," Ichigo said in a subdued tone as she left on heavy feet.

The pair walked in silence out to the car and got in. They drove for a few minutes before Ichigo commented, "So you were jealous of Masaya?" Ryou hesitated before answering, "Yes, of course I was, baka." Ichigo sighed contentedly. "So then I guess it's all resolved," She commented. Ryou shook his head. "Not yet. There's still the matter of Kish. He wants to take you away, or have you forgotten?" Ryou asked. "No, I have not forgotten, I'm just thinking," Ichigo said and silence fell upon the two once more. They arrived at the Shirogane manor and Ryou parked the car. Ichigo waited for Ryou to open the door for her before getting out. The pair walked up to the door and opened it before walking in. Ryou shook out the umbrella before closing it and leaning it against the wall by the door. Ichigo walked out of the entrance hall and over to the staircase.

Kish teleported in behind her and slid his arms firmly around her waist. No way was she getting away this time. "Time's up Koneko-chan," Kish said and teleported out. "Ichigo!" Ryou shouted and ran back out in the rain, searching for the pair.

Kish materialized with Ichigo by the sparkling pond in the park. "Kish, what're you doing?!" Ichigo demanded of him. "I'm taking you home. I love you Ichigo," Kish said in all seriousness. Ichigo's heart pounded against her skin as Kish quickly scooped up her legs, holding her bridal style. Ichigo flung her arms around him to keep her balance. Kish smirked at her. "Kish, let me go," Ichigo demanded as the rain fell down on them. "Not this time, Koneko-chan. You're mine," Kish replied and kissed her. Her felt a powerful sweetness on her lips. Ichigo found herself kissing Kish back for reasons she knew not. Her face heated up and she seemed not to be able to stop herself.

Ryou ran down to the park and glanced at the tree Ichigo had curled up in that first night. He splashed through puddles to the pond he knew Kish liked to go to. He stopped short as he saw Ichigo and Kish floating in the air. Kish held Ichigo bridal style and Ichigo's arms were hooked around his neck. Thier lips were pressed against each other and anger boiled up in Ryou. "Ichigo!" He shouted.

Kish and Ichigo were jolted out of the kiss they had been sharing. Ichigo let go of Kish's neck to answer him, but quickly grabbed back on as she felt she was going to fall. "Help me!" She called out. Kish held Ichigo protectively close and Ichigo's heart raced at being so close to him. She felt a fuzzy feeling in her heart as Kish began to teleport again. She saw a flash of an image. Her house. "My house, Ryou!" Ichigo shouted as Kish vanished with her.

Ryou nodded and ran down to her house. The rain soaked him through as he entered through the gaping hole left by the fight with Masaya. His anger built up inside him and also a very good feeling. She had called to him. She returned his feelings.

Kish teleported himself and Ichigo into Ichigo's bed room. "Now why did you do that, Koneko-chan?" Kish asked. Ichigo jumped out of his arms and summer saulted onto the carpet. "Kish, I don't want to go with you. Please don't make it any harder," Ichigo pleaded. "Ichigo, I love you and no one else. How can I make you understand that?" Kish asked. "Kish, I don't love you," Ichigo said. Kish felt as though he'd had the wind knocked out of him. He teleported behind her and spun her into him. "I don't believe it. I felt it when I kissed you and I know you felt it too," Kish told her. Ichigo shook her head and covered her ears. "No!"

Ryou heard Ichigo's shout and rushed upstairs to her room. He burst in the door and commanded, "Leave her be!" Kish's golden eyes glared hatefully at Ryou and, for a moment, saw Masaya instead of Ryou. "Fine," He said and threw Ichigo toward Ryou. She tripped over a book she'd left lying on the ground and Ryou caught her and helped her up. Kish teleported out in a fury. "Kish . . . " Ichigo whispered. "I didn't mean to make him mad," She told Ryou. Ryou sighed. "Ichigo, it's over. We're finally done," He said. Ichigo looked up at him and forgot about Kish as Ryou's lips met her own. Delight sped up her spine and she kissed him back. Ryou's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her up against him. Ryou felt nothing like he'd ever felt before spin up inside him. He kissed her again, wanting more. Ichigo ran her hands up his strong chest and linked them around his neck.


	10. Preview: Rain Music

**Preview: Trailing Tears II: Rain Music**

**

* * *

**

_Can you feel the love that's in the air?_

_Can you see the love that's everywhere?_

_Now I know why my heart is blue,_

_I'd feel fine fine fine for you_

_--Feel Fine_

_

* * *

_

Ichigo lay curled up in bed on a peaceful morning. Nothing had happened . . . yet. She opened her eyes slightly to make sure no one was there and looked at her clock, mentally chiding herself for turning the alarm on. Rain began to gently tap the window pane as Ichigo closed her hazel eyes and rolled over while pulling the covers up over her head. Her bed felt more like a nest than a bed. The bed's spaciousness had slowly been eaten up by pillows and blankets of varying sizes until there was only a small space in the center for Ichigo herself. And it was a highly comfortable center, surrounded by pillows and covered in blankets. Of course, Ryou had contributed to "the nest." His pillow was the one that Ichigo hugged close to her chest as she slept and dreamt. It was the one she held now. It was unimginably soft, but firm so it wouldn't be smothered. It was red and carried Ryou's scent. Ichigo found it highly calming at night when she was going to sleep.

There was a tapping on the door and Ichigo burrowed deeper into her pillows, trying to ignore the sound. If you ignore something long enough, it goes away. Or at least, that was how she figured it. The knocking persisted and Ichigo clutched Ryou's pillow tighter and pulled the covers higher over her head. She still felt a dull ache in her heart for Kish. When he'd left earth, it'd seemed like part of her heart had been ripped away, but Ryou was quickly filling up the void and soon Ichigo figured she wouldn't remember Kish at all. Not that she needed to with him being gone and all. The droplets hit the window harder and faster, loudly tapping on the glass. The tapping turned into knocking and Ichigo contrived that she would say deathly still when the person came in and hope they thought she was part of the nest on her bed. The door opened and Ichigo's heart pounded as footsteps were muffled across the floor from her door to her bed.

The footsteps stopped by the bedside her bed. She knew the stepper was trying to decipher whether or not she was actually in her bed. She felt fingers poke the covers and find out she was there. It was Ryou. She was sure of it. Why was he here so early? Ichigo evened out her breathing as best she could when she felt fingers wrapping around the edge of the covers and pulling them back over her head. She felt his hands brush hair away from her face and was inwardly touched. She felt a chill of excitement go up her spine as she felt his breath on her face. She fought to keep her expression stoic, to keep up the illusion that she was asleep. Ichigo felt her heart melt as lips gently pressed against her lips. She felt the rush of air as he lifted his head back. Ichigo waited a few seconds then let out a small moan as she slowly lifted her arms and arched her back in a cat stretch. Ichigo rubbed her eyes before opening them.

Ichigo's heart did a little flippy thing as she launched herself at Ryou, giving him a great big hug. The image froze and turned blue and staticy. It shrank until it was only a projected image coming from a small black box. A dark figure approached it. "This is the one?" He asked. Keeping to the shadows, another figure replied, "Yes, that is their leader, the strongest of the five. You must take her down before the others." "She doesn't look very formidable," The first commented. "Looks can be very decieving," the second replied. The first ran a black gloved hand through the image, touching Ichigo's form.


End file.
